


There, I Fixed It

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Fix-It, Justice (quest), M/M, Red-Purple Hawke, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: A facetious fix-it fic in which my Hawke reacts in a much more in-character (and violent) manner to Anders's abuse of Fenris during the Justice quest.





	There, I Fixed It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very Anders negative. You have been warned. Don't like; don't read. 
> 
> Contains references to my fic Endurance.

If there’s one thing Hawke hates, it’s Tevinter magic. Between blaming the ancient Tevinter magisters for the Blights, which destroyed his hometown and took both his siblings from him, not to mention one of those magisters tying his family to blood magic, to blaming every current Imperial magister for the suffering his lover endured, Garrett Hawke utterly loathes Tevinter mages and their powers.

So when Anders tells him he’s been studying the research of Tevinter magisters for a potion, Hawke is immediately suspicious.

“You were right all along. I am a monster. What Justice and I did was unnatural. It never should have happened,” says Anders in his usual self-pitying whine, but as irritated as Hawke is with Anders, he heartily agrees with those words. Anders is an unholy abomination who has caused nothing but destruction and pain; Hawke still blames himself every day for failing to protect that innocent girl in the sewers from Anders nearly four years prior. And who knows how many others Anders has killed that Hawke hasn’t found out about? He wonders about that often, and there’s no one to blame but Hawke for allowing this abomination free reign.

Six years ago Hawke had felt that he was obligated to protect Anders. After all, he himself was hiding an apostate sister and a Dalish blood mage from eyes of the Circle, whom Anders could easily snitch on if Hawke were to report Anders to the Templars. Plus he owed Anders for the Deep Roads map. And if Hawke felt uneasy by the way Anders spoke to Merrill, Aveline, Bethany, Isabela, and Sebastian, if he felt disgusted by the way Anders talked down to Fenris and harassed him, well, he still had to try to keep the peace, right? _Right??_

The memory of Anders’s bladed staff cutting down the very girl they’d tried to save plays in Hawke’s head yet again, mingled with more recent memories of taking down the abominations that were once Grace, Evelina, and Huon; and Hawke knows he was a fool to let this go on so long. Therefore, if this Tevinter potion will work, truly separating Anders from his demon at last, then Hawke has to help, if only to prevent the inevitability of further death. Even though Hawke feels sick to his stomach to do anything involving Tevinter magic.

And if the potion fails, if Justice cannot be removed from Anders, then Hawke has a plan for that.

He’s asked Fenris and Sebastian to accompany him to meet Anders at the sewers. There’s no one in Thedas Hawke trusts more than Fenris, the love of Hawke’s life, and he knows full well that if comes to putting Anders down, he can count on these two, his lover and his closest friend, to follow his lead. He had Sandal enchant every possible ring and amulet that the three of them could reasonably carry to grant them high levels of magic resistance _(which, of course, made for a decent excuse to gift Fenris with lots of pretty jewelry)._

“You’re doing the right thing, Hawke,” Sebastian assures him. “You’re a good man.”

“Isn’t lying a sin?” Hawke responds with a mirthless smile. If he were a good man, he would have killed Anders the day they first met instead of letting himself be manipulated. He should have killed Anders rather than letting himself be manipulated now.

Anders appears irritated when Hawke arrives at their meeting place with a full party in tow, but then again Anders always gets irritated whenever Hawke pays attention to anyone and anything else besides Anders, so that’s not particularly surprising. Hawke flashes him a sharp smile, as deadly as the poison-tipped arrows within Hawke’s quiver.

“It smells awful down here, but you should all be used to it, what with constantly licking the Grand Cleric and Knight-Commander’s boots,” Anders says to them. Hawke cracks his knuckles, his expression like thunder, as his patience grows ever more thin.

Fenris makes a disgusted sound when he sets foot in the sewers, and Hawke teases him with a reminder that Fenris could have borrowed a pair of his boots for this particular outing, to which Fenris replies with a deadpan, innuendo-laden remark about how much, _much_ bigger Hawke’s feet are than his own. Hawke grins at his lover.

This grin immediately vanishes, however, when Anders scowls and opens his mouth. “I know it isn’t my place to criticize, but are you sure about Fenris?” he says. “Are you _really_ sure? He seems less a man than a wild dog.”

Hawke can hear his temper snap, and it sounds far too much like the crack of that mage girl’s skull against the stones as Anders murdered her beneath the Gallows all those years ago. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Sebastian’s hands curling into clenched fists and Fenris’s brow furrow, those entrancing green eyes blazing with anger. Another memory instantly flashes in Hawke’s mind: that of the sickeningly dehumanizing manner in which Danarius had treated Fenris in the Hanged Man. Hawke had wanted to rend the magister limb from limb for what he’d done to Fenris, but Hawke had refrained, letting Fenris have the kill instead.

Hawke is not holding back this time.

“You’re right. That isn’t your place,” Hawke says, his voice and low and threatening. “Your place is to die right here in the sewers like the absolute shit you are.”

With that as his only warning, Hawke whips out a throwing knife and hurls it at Anders, but Anders, erupting with the crackling, raging blue magic of the demon he’s become, is fast enough to block it with a barrier spell. Hawke is instantly on his feet to dodge Anders’s magical attacks while he nocks an arrow to bow and aims. Behind him Hawke hears Fenris’s cry as he activates his lyrium markings and rushes forward with his Blade of Mercy, while Sebastian takes aim with his own bow.

“Betrayal!” Anders roars, his staff buzzing with power as he casts a Cone of Cold around his barrier. “I should have known you’d turn on me, after all the ways you’ve hurt mages! You’ve never been for my cause! You’ve never cared for anything I’ve wanted!”

“Do you hear yourself when you speak?” mutters Sebastian darkly as he looses an explosive arrow at Anders’s barrier.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Hawke says flippantly, far past caring for Anders’s accusations. Switching from his bow to his twin daggers, he uses a smoke bomb for cover as he stealths behind Anders and thrusts the pair of daggers into Anders’s back, through that hideous feathered coat until he hears the blades hit flesh.

Anders throws him back with a Mind Blast, and Hawke curses loudly as he falls with a splash into a pile of– _Don’t think about it right now._ He scrambles to his feet to see Anders attempt to parry Fenris’s greatsword, but Fenris, seething with fury and humiliation at being called a wild dog, slices through the staff and slashes upward, a splatter of blood landing in his silver hair. Fenris then uses the momentum of the next swing in order to interrupt Anders from healing himself.

Hawke has one more knife at his belt, and it’s small, but it’ll do the trick if he can get close enough. He crosses the sewers as stealthily as he can attempt over the squelching terrain, while Sebastian and Fenris hold Anders’s attention, stabs the knife into the nape of Anders’s unprotected neck. A gurgle of blood escapes Anders’s mouth as Hawke yanks out the knife and stabs again. And again. And again.

“That is for Ella. That is for Fenris. That is for Merrill. That is for every time you’ve hurt the people I care about. That is for every innocent person you’ve hurt. That is for every damn time I’ve let you jerk me around,” Hawke hisses with each strike. _This is for the all years I let you use me._

“Garrett, it’s over,” Fenris says, touching his arm gently. Anders’s bleeding corpse, with three of Hawke’s blades stuck in it, drops from Hawke’s grip and sinks to the sewer floor with a splash. Nearby, Sebastian has drawn his holy amulet with Andraste’s symbol to his lips and is praying for Anders’s soul, which is far more generous than Hawke could ever be.

“I’m sorry. This wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go,” says Hawke. “I just couldn’t stand there and listen to him say those things…”

“It’s alright,” Fenris says, and he presses a gentle kiss to Hawke’s cheek. Hawke wraps an arm around Fenris’s waist, and Fenris leans into the touch, saying not a word about whatever gross substance Hawke’s covered in.

“I suppose I’ll have to tell the Templars that I’ve killed yet another maleficar in the sewers,” says Hawke, forcing a bit of lightness and humor into his voice. “Do you think I’ll get a prize for this many?”

“One can only hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Defending Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109351) by [Corona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corona/pseuds/Corona)




End file.
